Tea Time!
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: ¿Quién diría que la hora del té sería tan entretenida el día de hoy?


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertencen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Artista de la imagen: Yubi-Yubi  
**

 **Summary: ¿Quién diría que la hora del té sería tan entretenida el día de hoy?**

* * *

Era su momento, esta vez no se escaparía de sus manos el conocerlo al fin. Debido a tanto trabajo que le mandaban no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a su nuevo compañero, tal vez no fueran de la misma empresa pero nunca venía mal conocer a los rivales. Fue a la sala de descanso del edificio Yamaha, lugar donde todos los Vocaloids, independientemente de sus empresas, se reúnen para ponerse de acuerdo o simplemente porque algún compositor citaba a dos o más Vocaloids de distintas compañías.

Estaba un poco ansiosa, oyó varios comentarios sobre el nuevo integrante de la compañía Yamaha, unos decían que era aterrador, otros que decían que era cruel, ese y más comentarios de ese tipo rondaban por ahí, sin embargo, ella no se pararía a escuchar simples rumores, no, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos como de verdad era.

—Sala de descanso —leyó en alto la Vocaloid cero uno.

Abrió suavemente la puerta y se asomó a ver, comprobando que no había absolutamente nadie, lo cual le extrañaba dado que solía encontrar a al menos una persona aquí. Lista para irse, Miku se dio la vuelta, pero tropezó de inmediato con alguien más bajo que ella. Abrió los ojos que cerró por el impacto y lo primero que vio fue un sombrero de tonalidades blancas y rojas bastante extraño, lo segundo que vislumbró fue una cara que la miraba atentamente. Unos ojos rojos como la sangre la tenían hipnotizada. Por mero impulso acercó su mano a la mejilla desconocida, realmente su piel era de un blanco puro, no era maquillaje.

—Asombroso —susurró inconscientemente.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo el extrañado pelirrojo.

—Pe-perdóname, estaba distraída —reconoció apenada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Ante esto, el chico se interesó más en la torpe y adorable joven que tenía en frente.

—¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar, _my lady_? —preguntó con aire de inocencia y un poco de coquetería extremadamente disimulada.

—¡Mi-Miku! ¡Hatsune Miku! ¿y tú? —dijo ilusionada y nerviosa, comportamiento que le resultó tierno, ¿era realmente alguien mayor que él?

—Soy Fukase, un gusto, Hatsune-san.

Dicho esto se arrodilló ante ella y besó sus dedos.

—Hatsune-san, ¿te apetece tomar un té? —cuestionó mientras se incorporaba, asintiendo la mayor muy fuertemente y todavía algo sonrojada.

Rió por lo bajo al ver tal acción, ella definitivamente era divertida.

Pasaron a la solitaria sala y ambos fueron directos a los armaritos, Fukase sonrió.

—No hace falta que me ayudes en nada, Hatsune-san, siéntese en el sofá y espere por mí.

Inquieta y un poco fastidiada por no ayudar, Miku se sentó en el pequeño mueble de dos plazas mientras observaba "discretamente" a su nuevo posible compañero de trabajo, definitivamente esperaría con ansias grabar una canción con él y verlo en acción, sin embargo, este tipo de pensamientos se volvieron secundarios al escanear más cuidadosamente la figura aquel peculiar muchacho. A simple vista, sus brazos parecían bastante finos, mas no obstante éstos eran bastante gruesos, tenía pinta de ser alguien con fuerza. Su brillante y alborotado cabello que le daban un aire de rebeldía que contrastaba a la perfección con su elegante estilo.

Él parecía de otro mundo en verdad.

—¿Hatsune-san? ¿Qué estás mirando? —cuestionó con falsa inocencia.

El rostro de la Vocaloid cero uno se tornó como el de un tomate, bajando la cara totalmente avergonzada por lo que había hecho. A Fukase esto le parecía como si Miku fuera una niña pequeña que era regañada por sus padres.

¿De verdad tenía que seguir pensando que era una adolescente de dieciséis años y no una niña de nueve bastante desarrollada?

Tras un incómodo silencio, el pelirrojo se sentó, no sin antes dejar los dos té en la mesa. La de coletas aguamarina finalmente hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero no por eso dejaba de estar algo ruborizada. Tomó el té y tragó un poco de su contenido, al hacer frío la bebida en cuestión dejó de estar ardiendo en muy poco tiempo. Este sería un ambiente agradable de no ser por los incesantes pasos de gente yendo de aquí para allá por los pasillos.

—Y bueno, Hatsune-san, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —se animó el misterioso chico a preguntar con una mirada inquisitiva sobre ella.

Fue en ese instante que lo notó.

Su ojo y esas feas heridas, ¿¡cómo podía estar tan calmado con eso!? ¡Debía dolerle mucho! La adolescente trabajadora de Crypton dejó sin cuidado la taza de té y fue corriendo a su lado para tener una mejor vista de todas esas heridas que no vio por todo ese pelo.

—¡Fukase-kun! ¿¡Estás bien!?

Estaba demasiado angustiada como para darse cuenta de la posición en la que se estaba poniendo, acercándose mucho a la cara ajena de una forma que podría interpretarse como descarada.

El contrario suspiró para luego soltar una sonora risa que dejó bastante confundida a su acompañante.

—Eres un poco impertinente, señorita.

Agarró la corbata de la Hatsune y acercó todavía más sus caras, aunque no sólo causó eso, sino que hizo que Miku se sentara en sus piernas de una forma bastante comprometedora.

—Eres tan descarada, ¿no crees que mereces un castigo, pequeña?

Tiró aún más de la corbata, esta vez juntando sus labios en un lascivo beso que únicamente era continuado por Fukase. No duró mucho, puesto que esto más que nada era una simple broma para molestarla un poco... aunque parecía que ella se lo tomó muy en serio, tanto que cayó redonda al suelo nada más ser soltada.

Le echó un vistazo al cuerpo de ella y empezó a reír suavemente.

—Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho aquí —dijo burlón, alargando la letra "u" de la palabra mucho.

¿Quién diría que eso sería el comienzo de una nueva y loca relación?

* * *

 **Wi~ Al fin lo terminé, lo tenía guardado desde hace meses sin terminar y decidí retomarlo :'3**

 **Sobra decir que de estos dos voy a traer más al fandom definitivamente, tengo dos o tres one-shots por ahí que publicaré más tarde ;3**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot con una peculiar y adorable pareja que se convirtió lentamente en mi tercera OTP :'3**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
